Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical care data display control device, a medical care data display control method and a medical care data display control program for displaying medical care data of a plurality of items obtained in chronological order.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, during medical care of a patient by a doctor, medical care data of results of a plurality of tests performed on the patient are displayed on a display device to be used as reference information for diagnosing the name of the disease and determining a treatment plan, etc.
Tests performed on a patient includes various types of tests. When a specific disease of a patient is suspected in actual medical setting, medical care data of each of tests that are considered important for diagnosis of the specific disease is referenced to perform diagnosis or treatment.
However, there may be a case where the number of test items performed on a patient is large. In such a case, the number of displayed items when the medical care data are referenced may be excessively large and it may take a long time to display the medical care data of all the items or it may be difficult to reference the data.
In particular, with respect to nursing care information, such as body temperature and blood pressure, of a hospitalized patient, the number of times of each test is large and therefore the number of data points of the medical care data is very large, resulting in a displayed screen overcrowded with the nursing care information, which makes it difficult to observe medical care data of items other than the nursing care information.
In order to address this problem, a method involving receiving a selection of test items to be displayed and displaying only medical care data of the selected test items is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2004-248793, 2(1990)-011129 and 2004-078310, for example.